Ask Mister Clever
Yet another Doctor Whooves blog, based of the Doctor Who Episode Nightmare In Silver featuring The Doctor after having been partially converted into a Cyberpony. Story Ask Mister Clever takes place in a Pony-version of the Who-universe. The Doctor only narrowly escaped the Cyberponies on Hedgewick's World of Wonders has found himself at their mercy once more due to a tiny piece of cybertech hidden in his brain. This time the conversion was a bigger success and Mister Clever is now completely in charge...or so he likes to think. Characters Mister Clever Also known as the Doctor or the Cyber-Planner. Claims to be a completely merged version of the Doctor and the Cyber-planner, though how much of this is true is unclear, especially since he does have a split personality. He's supposed to be completely without emotions, however due to a traumatic event in the past his emotions have returned. The intensity of his emotions can be seen by the color of his indicator lights. *Blue: His normal stage. At this point he's almost completely devoid of emotions. *Yellow: Slightly more emotional and he hates it. At this point he could be happy, grumpy or nervous. *Red/Orange: The red lights only appear when Clever is absolutely furious. He's almost impossible to reason with at this point. Clever still acts like his old self occasionally, like borrowing the Eleventh Doctor's Catchprhases and he still uses the Sonic Screwdriver. He also has a split personality who emerges when the cybertech is somehow knocked out or when he's being excessively emotional. This personality is a lot more like the old Doctor, only more broken and depressed. He himself isn't certain if he's the real Doctor or not, or a split personality from Clever himself created by his denial of his own emotions. Sometime after his time in Dodge, his right ear is torn, and he has replaced his right eye with a cybernetic eye that changes colors like his other cybernetics. Quick Fix Clever's former companion. An unicorn inventor from Manehattan who has always dreamed of seeing aliens, specifically alien robots, after finding and repairing a broken Cybermat as a filly. Quick Fix was very excited to see the Cyberponies, though lately she's been getting some second thoughts about joining them. She still thinks robots are adorable, she kept the Cybermat as a pet and named it Cybus and has later been seen with a cyber adipose. During an adventure on a griffon planet, Quick Fix leaves Clever to stay on the griffon planet. She decides to stay, after she witnesses Clever revealing the cruel truth about her birth. She goes to the griffons, and decides to stay and help the ponies on the planet. Derpy Hooves One of the Doctor's former companions, with whom he's even had two daughters; Dinky and Sparkler. The Glitch The Glitch is an embodiment of Clever's emotions, only Clever can see. He takes the appearance of a mini-Doctor, prior to the conversion. He likes to take the form of an angel to annoy Clever, according to The Glitch. The Glitch was a complete accident, the conversion was supposed to eradicate his emotions. Instead, the Glitch has them. Occassionally, Clever will let the Glitch talk, or use his mouth. The Glitch has little to no power besides talking to Clever, without Clever's consent usually. He can negotiate with Clever, and can be given control at times. With great effort, the Glitch can take over for a short while. He will only do this in extreme situations. The Glitch is just as much The Doctor as Clever is. Category:Crossover Category:Ask Category:Drawn Category:Original (OC) Cyber Princess TwilightCategory:Story Twilight is Clever's current companion. Currently an alicorn princess. Twilight voluntarily chose to be converted, due to grief from outliving all five of her friends. Her emotional inhibitor is no better than Clever's. Like Clever, her original personality still remains. Twilight has her own ask tumblr.